kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliances of KoC
All Alliance-pages can be put on the special Kingdoms of Camelot Alliances Wiki Here is where you can add all of your alliances with a description along with your rants and raves. In order for someone to find your alliance best, it is recommended that you provide the domain and rank of your alliance. 'Fist of Avalon ' We are a set of alliances, They each have their own leadership team, but all work together. Effectively, we will have one large alliance with the capacity of many members, all following the same marching orders.We fight against the bullies and evils one's. It is further against our rules to tell more about about us. You can contact us in - Domain - Clarent168. 'Knights of the Celtic Kin' (LLamrei281's Domain) We are a friendly and helpful alliance with knowledge of the game. We will help with everything and anything we can. We are friendly, but also experienced in how the game works. If interested apply by the embassy or at our website. Website: CelticKin-KOC.tk 'GuardinGnomes ' (located in Rhon166) This group is dedicated to developing an alliance of players who can play Smart and play Fair. This means that we do not farm low might players, which is distasteful, nor pick fights unnecessarily (though we will not hesitate to "correct" any who pick on Us :). We welcome the inexperienced right along with the experienced, just so long as you are willing to play on a consistent basis to grow your might and be a part of the team. I have a lot of info, hints and suggestions for becoming a successful presence in this game, which I will bombarde you with as soon as you sign up lol. I, as well as those I choose to serve as officers, also happen to love answering any and all questions... there is nothing too basic. And besides, how can you beat a title like the GuardinGnomes?? I mean Really. Feel free to send me (Rupa) a message, whisper me in chat or just go ahead and send a join request if this sounds like it's up your alley. Looking forward to welcoming you :) -Lady Rupa 'Badon's Revolt' (Located on Badon28) Welcome to Badon's Revolt. I would like to tell more about this alliance. Firstly, and most simply is that we do not take lightly to ANY attacks of our members and will help any of our friendly allaince if they have any current problems. Not many know about much us. Currently we are ranked 5 and we have had a long long history that is too hard to remember. Now you know at least some stuff about us. 'Sanctuary of Honor' (Excalibur162) Members: 78/100 Founder: Lord Epic Ranking: 18 Chancellor: Lord Epic Vice Chancellors: *Lord HardWood *Lord GeraldDeFore Officers: *Lady Knockers *Lord Demodred *Lord Stephen40han *Lady NikiLee '80 Invaders ' (Goshwit60) Mission Statement Our Alliance is dedicated to helping each member have a productive and prosperous city in the fastest means available. We offer our time, resources and wisdom to each and every member. "This is a 'Quick Start' guide to point you in the right direction." This page is for all members of the 80 Invaders alliance and anyone else to post whatever they feel they want to share. Post past experiences, lessons learned, whatever. Points To Ponder *Reminder: These steps are by no means set in stone - there are a myriad of ways to go about this game. That's why this page is here. Just because I give an example doesn't make it right. I hope others that read this will decide to add their own experiences to this page because I want to learn as well! (It's easy! Click on 'edit this page' at the top and have at it - don't be shy!) Quote Members (Goswhit160 domain) Chancellor: Lady NightOwl Vice Chancellor: Lord DarkRider Vice Chancellor: Lord Jabbagabba Vice Chancellor: Lord JCBlaster Founder: Lord JCBlaster Officers: Lord Icarus, Lady Hellonwheels, Lord Staven74, Lady SarahJean Lords *Duke Robert Hester History References For good information while we are preparing this page, refer to this alliance page: Knights Templar 'Gods of War ' (Galatine) Join the Gods of War, one of the greatest alliances formed since the game started. We're ranked 124. We take in all members, as long as your active. So hurry to your local embassy, and join up, while there's space. Just message joshua2102 (me) for an invite. 'Nova Virconium' (Excalibur194) Hi!! im Lord Jinouga of Excalibur 194 come join Nova_Virconium Rules: #Welcome the new comers #If you are a vice chancellor so you can accept request of joining #Us koc.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdoms_of_Camelot_Wiki to explore and learn how to play koc. 'NEW SANCTUARY ' (Excalibur130) New Sanctuary alliance is a unique alliance. We are a safe haven for new and low might denizens of Camelot, helping them to learn, develop, and grow stronger before they move on to bigger things. Our purpose is to help train and protect the weakest Lords and Ladies of the land until they are ready to move on. The transition from the protective mists can be quite a harsh time, especially for new citizens. With a low might and little knowledge you are particularly vulnerable to attack from others (see link below). New Alliance was formed in June 2010 by Lord Stanworth, and Ladies Kate3612 and JessJ to help people in these early days, when they are at their weakest in the hope that they may survive and enjoy what Camelot has to offer. Surviving as a low level farm player As we will always take new and low level players we will always be weak in might, which makes us vulnerable as an alliance, however, we are now friendly many alliances (142 within one week of formation with over 300 pending and no hostiles). Many alliances respect our intentions and have offered us their protection should we be attacked. This is why it is so important that none of our members ever attack another player - we cannot lose the trust or protection we have, or we will not survive long. Please, heed our laws below... #'NEVER' attack any other Lord or Lady. #'ALWAYS' scout before attacking a wilderness - IF IT IS OWNED BY SOMEONE DO NOT ATTACK IT. #'ALWAYS' be courteous in messages and chat. #'NEVER' try to poach Lords and Ladies from another alliance. FRIENDLY: 145 HOSTILE: 100 In closing we would appreciate it if, should our number of members grow to capacity and you reach a high might, you would make room for weaker players, there are many good alliances who would appreciate you and will continue to help you. Best Regards Lord Stanworth the red shadow (located in the LLamrei159 domain) here at the red shadow, we help each other, not just say we do. most alliances advertise the fact they help all their members, but few actually do. we are one of those few. message masher639 for an invite or join through your embassy! we are so dedicated to helping our members gain as much might as we can, we even have our own website for the people who need help! join today! Mightbusters Domain: Excalibur162 Chancellor: Lord Odosorf Metallic Guard Domain: Caval26 Chancellor: Lady Nanny Sister alliance of Silver Guard and 3rd installment in the Guard Family. Every1 is welcome nomatter what rank or might Category:Alliances